Us Against The World
by Sylph Of Dreams
Summary: A Shugo Chara Submission story - Reiko Sato has been trying her hardest to protect everyones dreams, but HAVEN inc. is not letting her have a minutes rest. So when her chara's seal themselves up for rest.
1. Intro

_**Sugar High Princesses of The New World!**_

_**Heed My warnings!**_

_**I am a crazy person!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello all my lovelies who are Shugo Chara fans! :D<strong>_

_**My name is Sylph of Dreams, but you can call me Sylph, or Wolfe.**_

_**I'd like to Introduce you to Our fair story here.**_

_**This is a submission story, meaning, you, the readers, will have a chance to have your characters appear here!  
><strong>_

King's Chair -Open-

Queen's Chair -reserved-

Jack's Chair -Open-

Ace's Chair -reserved-

Joker's Chair -Taken-

Good Guys Profile:

**Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Appearence:<br>Birthday:**  
><strong>Bio:<strong> **  
>Personality:<strong> **  
>Like(s):<strong> **  
>Dislike(s):<strong> **  
>Fear(s):<strong> **  
>Dream:<strong> **  
>Family:<strong> **  
>Guardian Chair:<strong>  
><strong>Guardian Characters:<strong>

Bad Guys Profile:

**Name: **  
><strong>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Appearence:<strong> **  
>Birthday:<strong> **  
>Bio:<strong> **  
>Personality:<strong> **  
>Like(s):<strong> **  
>Dislike(s):<strong> **  
>Fear(s):<strong>  
><strong>Guardian Characters?:<strong>

Chara Profile:

**Name: **  
><strong>Egg discription:<br>****Saying:  
><strong>**Dream:  
><strong>**Appearence:**  
><strong>Personality:<br>****Character Transformation:** **  
>Weapon 1:<br>**_**Attacks:**_One or Two  
><strong>Weapon 2:<strong> (Optional)**  
><strong>_**Attacks:**_


	2. Prologue

_**Sugar High Princesses of The New World!**_

_**Heed My warnings!**_

_**I am a crazy person!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: <strong>__Help Me!_

_All kids, hold an egg in their soul. The egg of our hearts. Our would be selves. Yet, unseen._

_Unseen by all, but those lucky few, who hold fast to their dreams, and thus, hold to their hearts egg._

_Even less of those lucky ones, have their hearts egg change inside them, and become a Shugo Tamago._

_A Guardian Egg._

_Those eggs hatch into our Shugo Chara. Our Guardian Character._

_Most of us that have a Shugo Chara, have one, and some possibly have two._

_But me?_

_I've been cursed with having three._

_Three Charas may sound like a blast._

_But it's far from it._

_It's like having multi-personality disorder._

_One minute I'll be hyper and dancing around my room._

_The next I'll be calm and collected, focusing on school work._

_Then the next I'll be giving my all, trying my hardest to shine in the darkest night._

_But that is who I want to be._

_I'd never give that up._

_But..._

_There is a dark side to everything._

_If a child gives up on their dreams, or someone steps in, like the Members of HAVEN._

_The hearts egg can be tainted._

_Tainted till the point where it is no longer the bright, sparkling gem it has been portrayed as._

_It turns into an x-egg_

_This is why..._

_I need help!_

_'Someone! Please! Help me!' I thought as I flew through the air towards my school. I was being chased by a horde of x-eggs, and they were gaining fast. I knew I couldn't do this on my own anymore. Haven was getting out of hand, It used to be just one or two x-eggs, but now they were extracting them by the dozen._

_The school came into view, my precious Seiyo Academy. I landed on the roof and looked back at the horde following me._

_In the past, my friend Nicole would be right here by my side. Supporting me with her own Chara given powers. But nothing stays solid for long. Two weeks had passed since I was left to fight this battle alone._

_Nicole moved back to America with her grandfather._

_I looked held my hand up. "Rave Scyth!" I called, and my purple handled scyth apeared out of thin air, like always. I knew my attack would be futile. But hopefully the attack would stun the swarm long enough for me to take my attempt to purify the eggs._

_"Classical Plié!" I yelled, swinging the scyth across the sky, and a storm of soundwaves danced through the swarm of x-eggs. Successfully confusing them. I dropped my scyth quickly and pointed at the swarm. "Negitive Hearts! Lock on!" I made a heart over the lock on my chest, and swang my hands forward. "Open heart!" I pushed all my strength into this one attack, and thankfully, it was a success._

_All the purified heart's eggs flew off, back to their owners, and I dropped to my knees. My chara Nari canceling. Chika, my raving, moving hyper dancing chara didn't reappear beside me though. I looked around frantic, and saw all three of my eggs on the roof. I grabbed them, and called their names over and over. But they didn't respond. I pushed the too hard, they were out of strngth, and needed rest._

_Rest they deserved_

_Sleep well, Yoi, Chika, Naci._

_Come back safely my friends._


End file.
